Rebutan!
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Bagaimana hasil pertarungan mereka? Hyourinmaru pun ikut terlibat! Lalu, apa rencana Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki untuk menghentikan mereka. CHAPTER 2, THE LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Yahoo, minna. Welcome back dengan saya. Gomen ne minna. Padahal aku udah janji buat fic tentang ByakuRuki, tapi jadinya fic kayak gini. Hontou ni gomenasai T.T

**Disclaimer : Bleach tentu saja bukan punyaku. Tapi, milik Tite Kubo.**

*********

**Rebutan**

*********

"Gawat, gawat, gawat!!!!!" teriak seorang fukutaichou saat sampai pada tempat perkumpulan shingami wanita.

"Ada apa? Apanya yang gawat?!" tanya Nanao.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini. Ayo ikut aku," Matsumoto langsung menarik Nanao lalu diikuti oleh anggota shinigami wanita lainnya.

"Hore, kita mau jalan-jalan," teriak Yachiru gembira.

"Kita tidak mau jalan-jalan. Tapi, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik buat kalian," ujar Rangiku sambil menyeringai.

"Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Nemu.

"Kalian akan terkejut jika melihatnya nanti."

Mereka pun lalu hanya pasrah dan mengikuti ke mana pun juu ban tai fukutaichou itu mengajak mereka. Ketika mereka sampai pada tempat yang dimaksud, mereka melihat ada beberapa orang di sana seperti sedang mengintip sesuatu.

*****

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Matsumoto," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Gomen ne, aku datang telat. Lalu gimana keadaannya?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Kenapa kau harus membawaku segalah, HAH!!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Shh. Kalau kalian ribut nanti mereka akan mengetahui kita," ucap Soifon.

Ternyata, selain mengajak Nanao, Nemu, dan Yachiru, Matsumoto juga mengajak para taichou seperti Hitsugaya dan Soifon. Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah Hinamori, Kyouraku, Ukitake, dan Unohana dengan Isane.

"Memangnya ada apa sampai kau mengajak kami kemari, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" tanya Unohana-taichou.

"Ah, Unohana-taichou. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kalian itu," kata Matsumoto sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

"Dibalik semak-semak itu ada pemandangan yang bisa dibilang.....mengejutkan!!!" ucap Matsumoto.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada hal yang menarik di sana?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Coba saja kalian lihat," ucap Matsumoto sambil tertawa kecil.

Para taichou itupun lalu melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip ke arah yang dimaksud Matsumoto. Setelah itu, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"I-i-itu k-kan??!!!"

"Itu kan Kuchiki....." ucap Ukitake.

".....dan Ichigo-kun dan sedang berduaan!! Memang tontonan yang menarik, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," ujar Kyouraku.

"Hmm, memang benar. Bayangkan saja reaksi dari Kuchiki-taichou ketika dia melihat adiknya berduaan dengan orang yang berhasil mengalahkan dirinya," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hei, nenek tua, memangnya ada apa sih. Aku juga pengen melihatnya," ucap Haineko yang tiba-tiba keluar dari zanpakutou Matsumoto.

"Eh, kenapa kau d-UMPH"

"Diam kau, nenek tua. Aku juga tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta tau," ujar Haineko sambil membekap mulut Matsumoto.

Tidak hanya roh zanpkutou milik Matsumoto yang keluar. Hyourinmaru, Suzumebachi, Tobiume, Katen Kyoukotsu, dan Sogyo no Kotowari pun ikutan keluar.

"Hyourinmaru?! Kenapa kau keluar juga?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Karena aku merasa reiatsu milik Sode no Shirayuki di sekitar sini. Karena itu aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi," ucap Hyourinmaru dingin seperti biasa.

"Hua... darling ternyata kau juga datang ya..." ucap Haineko sambil berusaha untuk memeluk Hyourinmaru.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, dasar kucing genit!!" Matsumoto lalu menarik ekor Haineko yang membuatnya kesakitan.

"Hah, rasakan itu, kucing jelek. Makanya jangan terlalu sok deh," ejek Tobiume.

"Hah?! Apa katamu, Tobiume. Atau, jangan-jangan kau hanya iri saja karena tidak ada yang menyukaimu," balas Haineko.

"Enak saja. Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi, ya?" ujar Tobiume sambil menyiapkan kedua loncengnya.

"Boleh juga, ayo kita bertanding."

Belum mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka, Hinamori telah menggunakan Bakudou untuk menghentikan mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa cengo melihat pertengkaran kedua roh zanpakutou itu.

*****

DI SISI LAIN (Ichigo dan Rukia)

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berdampingan di tepi bukit sambil melihat matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo dan Ichigo melilitkan tangan besarnya itu di pinggang Rukia.

"Ichigo, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita bersama selamanya?" tanya Rukia yang masih tetap memandang matahari.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa bukan?" Ichigo lalu membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau Nii-sama tidak mengijinkanku?"

"Aku yang akan memintanya. Kalau Byakuya tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya dengan kekerasaan," ucap Ichigo lalu tertawa kecil.

Sedang mereka berdua ber-mesra-an, mereka tidak menyadari kalau kedua roh zanpakutou mereka telah keluar dari masing-masing zanpakutou sambil memperhatikan masing-masing tuan mereka. Bahkan, Hollow Ichigo juga ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Heh, King. Kalau memang menyukai Queen, kenapa ngak sekalian dicium saja," goda Hichigo.

Untung saja mereka bertiga sedang bersembunyi. Jadi, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Hichigo.

*****

BALIK LAGI PADA PARA TAICHOU

Para taichou dan fukutaichou itu masih saja mengintip apa yang dilakukan oleh sang Shinigami daikou itu dengan adik angkat dari Roku-ban tai no taichou Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memanggil Kuchiki-taichou dan Renji kemari?" ucul Matsumoto.

"EEHHH!!!" semuanya (termasuk para roh zanpakutou) terkejut mendengar usulan yang sangat berbahaya dari Matsumoto.

"Pasti hal ini akan menjadi lebih menarik. Lalu, kita muat beritanya di majalah Soul Society, gimana?"

"Kurasa ide tersebut dapat menaikkan harga penjualan majalah dan kas perkumpulan shinigami wanita kita. Kalau begitu, aku setuju," ucap Matsumoto.

"Judulnya: Perebutan cinta Kuchiki Rukia oleh Shinigami daiko Kurosaki Ichigo, Roku-ban tai no taichou Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Roku-ban tai no fukutaichou Abarai Renji," ucap Matsumoto.

Tiba-tiba orang yang baru saja jadi pembicaraan mereka muncul.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini? Sampai para taichou pun ikut ada?!" tanya Renji yang baru saja datang dengan Byakuya.

Hehe, ini kesempatan emas, batin Matsumoto dan para shinigami wanita lainnya.

"Renji, kau pasti akan kaget kalau melihat hal ini. Coba saja kau lihat di balik semak-semak ini. Sekalian kau ajak Kuchiki-taichou, ya," bisik Matsumoto.

Tiba-tiba Zabimaru dan Senbonzakura ikut-ikutan keluar.

"Oy, Renji. Apa ada yang menarik di sini?" tanya Zabimaru perempuan, Chimpette.

"Mana, mana, aku juga ingin melihatnya," rengek Zabimaru laki-laki, Snakey.

"Aku merasa reiatsu Sode no Shirayuki dan Zangetsu di sekitar sini," ucap Senbonzakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Zangetsu? Itu artinya....." tanya Renji.

Jangan-jangan si bocah itu ada di dekat sini dengan Rukia, batin Byakuya.

"Kira-kira di mana mereka?" tanya Byakuya pada Senbonzakura.

"Sepertinya di balik semak-semak itu," ujar Senbonzakura sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

Byakuya dan Renji lalu mengintip ke balik semak-semak yang ditunjuk oleh Senbonzakura. Lalu, mereka terkejut dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Riwayatmu akan segara tamat, batin Byakuya.

*****

"Ne, Rukia, bagaimana dengan Renji? Aku pikir Renji dan kau juga saling menyukai?" tanya Ichigo lalu menatap wajah Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menganggap Renji sebagai kakakku sebelum Nii-sama mengangkatku dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Tidak lebih," ujar Rukia lalu membalas menatap Ichigo.

Bola mata coklat bertemu dengan bola mata violet yang indah. Keadaan dan pemandangan sekitar menambah suasana menjadi lebih indah.

Tak disadari oleh mereka kalau wajah mereka berdua makin mendekat, dan makin mendekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Bibir mereka berdua pun sudah semakin mendekat. Hingga.....

"I-Ichigo!!" Rukia tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya. Mereka saling memalingkan wajah. Wajah mereka berdua sudah semerah tomat.

"Ma-maaf ya, Rukia. A-a-aku...."

"Ngak apa-apa kok."

Sial!!! Padahal hampir saja!!! Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Huh, padahal hampir saja mereka ciuman. Oy, Zangetsu, apa kau punya ide bagus untuk membuat mereka berdua berciuman?" tanya Hichigo. Jujur saja, dia agak cemburu waktu Ichigo hampir mencium Rukia.

"Aku punya ide. Tapi, maukah kau membantuku, Sode no Shirayuki?" ajak Zangetsu.

"Tentu saja. Ini demi mereka berdua," jawab Sode no Shirayuki dengan lembut.

Zangetsu dan Sode no Shirayuki lalu ber-shunpo entah ke mana. Sedangkan, Hichigo hanya tinggal di tempat untuk melihat rencana kedua roh zanpakutou itu.

Namun, samar-samar Hichigo merasa reiatsu yang sangat dikenalnya. Diapun menyeringai ketika dia tahu reiatsu itu milik siapa.

"Sebaiknya kau harus hati-hati, King. Sebab, kematian sedang mendekatimu."

Ichigo dan Rukia masih saling memunggungi. Tiba-tiba, Zangetsu (dari arah Rukia) memanggil Ichigo. Begitu pula dengan Sode no Shirayuki (dari arah Ichigo).

"Ichigo, lihatlah kemari," perintah Zangetsu.

"Kuchiki Rukia, lihatlah kemari," perintah Sode no Shirayuki.

Alhasil, mereka berdua langsung berbalik untuk mencari pemilik suara itu. Namun, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu karena suara tersebut. Ichigo yang tidak mempedulikan suara itu lagi lalu memeluk Rukia dan mengecup bibir mungil Rukia. Rukia pun lalu menutup matanya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher Ichigo.

"Sepertinya misi berhasil. Tapi....." ujar Hichigo

DHUAARRR

Ichigo dan Rukia lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Lalu, Ichigo merasa reiatsu milik orang yang sangat dikenalnya meningkat dengan drastis.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Rukia barusan," kata Byakuya sambil menarik zanpakutounya keluar.

"Ichigo, beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Rukia," marah Renji lalu mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Kyaa, itu so sweet banget, Ichigo," teriak Matsumoto.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan gambarnya, Nanao?" tambahnya.

"Hai. Tinggal membawa ke redaksi dan kita terbitkan," ucap Nanao santai.

"Yare yare. Ichigo-kun, sebaiknya kau hati-hatilah," saran Kyouraku.

"Oy, Byakuya. Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Ukitake cemas.

"Orang yang membuat nama keluarga Kuchiki tercemar harus diberi hukuman," ucap Byakuya dingin.

"Rukia, mundur. Biar aku yang melawan Byakuya," Ichigo lalu menyiapkan Zangetsunya.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Ichigo. Aku juga adalah musuhmu," ucap Renji.

Lalu......

"BANKAI"

"Tensa Zangetsu" "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" "Hihio Zabimaru"

Dan dimulailah pertarungan antar ketiga orang tersebut.

"Hey, apa tidak apa-apa kalian menggunakkan bankai hanya karena masalah sepele begini?" desah Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, kenapa roh zanpakutou milik kita tidak ada di mana-mana? Aku tidak merasakan Tobiume dalam katanaku," ujar Hinamori.

"Benar juga. Hyourinmaru juga tidak ada."

"Sepertinya mereka bersama dengan Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Zabimaru sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi, aku heran kenapa mereka bertiga bisa menggunakan bankai mereka," tiba-tiba Hichigo keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Si-siapa kau? Wajahmu dan zanpakutoumu itu....." tanya Kyouraku curiga.

"Ya ya, aku adalah bagian lain dari Ichigo. Atau tepatnya Hollow milik Ichigo," terang Hichigo.

"HAH??!!"

*****

Zangetsu dan Sode no Shirayuki langsung kabur setelah kedua tuan mereka saling berciuman. Mereka tertawa ketika melihat Byakuya dan Renji yang sangat marah pada Ichigo.

"Ngak tuannya ngak zanpakutounya. Kalian benar-benar mesra," goda Suzumebachi.

"Zangetsu, jika kau tidak mau mati di sini, cepat tinggalkan Sode no Shirayuki," ancam Senbonzakura.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu nih," ledek Tobiume.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak bisa, Senbonzakura," balas Zangetsu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dua pedang saling beradu. Zangetsu dan Senbonzakura sekarang sedang bertarung di udara.

"Ngak tuannya ngak zanpakutounya, mereka berdua memang sangat sama."

Yang lain hanya menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

*****

Hmmm……

Bagaimana menurut para readers endingnya? Kayaknya nge-gantung deh.

Ide nih fic Cuma lewat kayak angin pas waktu bikin tugas fisika. Karena udah ngak ngerti prnya, tiba-tiba ni ide muncul.

Karena itu aku cepat-cepat ketik lalu publish deh ni fic. Soalnya takut kalau idenya bakalan hilang.

Buat yang nunggu fic ByakuRuki tolong sabar ya. Saya lagi kurang ide karena banyak tugas. Apalagi Ujian Semester di sekolahku udah dekat banget (minggu pertama bulan Desember).

Apalagi setiap hari saya lagi ikutan pelatihan buat Olimpiade Matematika. Jadinya, ngak ada waktu buat nulis fic nih…..*hiks* T.T

Silahkan memberikan pendapat anda melalui review dengan mengklik tulisan hijau di bawah ini. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya. Ini adalah chap 2 dari fic Rebutan milikku. Awalnya memang hanya ingin dibikin one-shot, namun karena banyak review yang meminta lanjutannya, maka jadilah chap 2 ini. Balasan reviewnya nanti di bawah saja. Sekarang selamat membaca chapter 2 ini.

**Disclaimer : Sayangnya Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo. Tapi, fic ini jelas milikku.**

*********

**REBUTAN**

*********

**CHAPTER 2**

*********

Petarungan antara Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya berlangsung sengit. Para taichou dan fukutaichou hanya menonon melihat pertarungan antara pengguna Bankai tersebut.

"Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka bertarung. Tapi, kenapa mereka seperti tidak kelelahan?" gumam Kyouraku.

"Mataku. Mereka bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele begini?! Apalagi Kuchiki-taichou juga ikut-ikutan," tambah Toushiro.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Memang terasa aneh, Roku-ban tai no taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang sangat dingin itu bisa ikutan pertarungan yang hanya disebabkan oleh masalah sepele.

DHUMM

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada ledakan tersebut. Perlahan kepulan asap mulai memudar dan menampakkan ketiga orang yang sedang bertarung.

"Hah...hah...hah... Boleh juga," gumam Ichigo.

"Khe, jangan sok jago, Ichigo. Ini belum apa-apa," balas Renji. Sedangkan Byakuya tetap diam.

"Ikuze," tiba-tiba ribuan kelopak bunga sakura langsung menyerang ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo pun menggunakan shunpo untuk menghindari serangan Senbonzakura.

"Cih, Getsuga Tenshou!!" Serangan berupa bulan bulan sabit hitam menghancurkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura itu.

*****

Sementara itu.........

Pertarungan Zangetsu dan Senbonzakura juga sudah dalam tahap Bankai. Sode no Shirayuki hanya melihat pertarungan mereka dan berharap mereka menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, tolong hentikan!!" pinta Sode no Shirayuki.

"Sudahlah, Sode no Shirayuki. Kelihatannya mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum ada yang mati," ujar Hyourinmaru sembari menepuk pundak Sode no Shirayuki.

"Hyourinmaru! Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sode no Shirayuki berharap Hyourinmaru dapat menolongnya.

"Daripada mengurus mereka, lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku," ajak Hyourinmaru lalu menggenggam tangan Sode no Shirayuki.

BLUSH.

Wajah putih sang Yuki-onna bersemu merah ketika Hyourinmaru menggenggam tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dua serangan berbeda melesat langsung menuju Hyourinmaru, membuatnya melepaskan tangannya dari Sode no Shirayuki.

"Zangetsu! Senbonzakura! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" marah Sode no Shirayuki.

"Hyourinmaru, jangan kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Atau kau juga akan ku bunuh," ancam Senbonzakura.

"Kau menggajakku bertarung melawanmu dan Zangetsu? Menarik. 2 lawan 1," kata Hyourinmaru lalu mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Cih. Jangan salah sangka. Zangetsu tetaplah musuhku. Kalianlah yang akan mati di sini. Dan, Sode no Shirayuki akan menjadi milikku," lalu Senbonzakura menyerang Zangetsu dan Hyourinmaru bersamaan.

*****

"Ichigo! Renji! Nii-sama! Tolong hentikan semua ini," teriak Rukia.

Namun, mereka masih saja bertarung tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Rukia. Rukia yang merasa diacuhkan hanya menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba Sode no Shirayuki muncul di sebelah Rukia. Seluruh orang yang ada di situ terkejut atas kedatangan mendadak tersebut.

"Kuchiki Rukia, ada hal yang gawat," seru Sode no Shirayuki dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru saling bertarung!!!"

"AAAPPPPAAAAA??????!!!!!!!"

Mendengar pernyataan dari Sode no Shirayuki, seluruh orang yang ada di situ langsung terkejut.

"Hey, kenapa sekarang para zanpakutou juga ikut berkelahi?" ujar Ukitake.

"Apalagi, kenapa Hyourinmaru pun ikut segala sih!!!" marah Toushiro.

Semua lalu ikut berpikir. Kenapa Hyourinmaru yang bisa dibilang tuannya tidak ikut terlibat dalam hal sepele ini, bisa ikutan bertarung. Apalagi melawan Zangetsu dan Hyourinmaru.

"Awalnya Hyourinmaru tidak terlibat. Namun, karena Zangetsu dan Senbonzakura menyerang Hyourinmaru, jadilah mereka bertiga bertarung," jelas Sode no Shirayuki.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Hyourinmaru pada mereka berdua," tanya Matsumoto.

"I-i-itu sih......." mendengar pertanyaan Matsumoto, wajah Sode no Shirayuki kembali bersemu merah.

"Karena apa, Sode no Shirayuki?" tanya Rukia.

"Aha, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru bertarung untuk memperebutkan Sode no Shirayuki," teriak Matsumoto.

BLUSH

HHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

Wajah Sode no Shirayuki bertambah merah. Sedangkan, para shinigami yang ada di situ hanya bisa cengo medengar perkataan dari Matsumoto.

Matsumoto lalu mendekati Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki. Lalu, dia merangkul pundak Rukia dan berbisik.

"Kayaknya tuan dan zanpakutounya sama-sama jadi rebutan nih," Matsumoto melepaskan rangkulannya sambil tertawa jahil.

Muka Rukia pun jadi memerah mendengar 'bisikan' dari Matsumoto tersebut.

Aku dan Sode no Shirayuki jadi rebutan?! Ngak mungkin. Pokoknya pertama selesaikan masalah ini dulu, baru memikirkan yang lainnya. Batin Rukia.

"Sode no Shirayuki, apa kau bisa menghentikan pertarungan Ichigo, Renji, dan Nii-sama?"

"Mungkin agak sedikit sulit. Sebab, mereka bertiga menggunakan Bankai. Sedangkan kau, belum mencapai Bankai."

"Lalu, adakah cara lainnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau membekukan mereka bertiga menggunakan Hakuren?" usul Rukia.

"Itu bisa juga. Namun, aku pernah menggunakan Hakuren pada Kuchiki Byakuya dan dia bisa menghancurkan Hakuren," kata Sode no Shirayuki sambil mengingat pertarungannya dengan Byakuya.

"Kita bisa menggunakan Tsukishiro dan membekukan mereka," usul Sode no Shirayuki.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan membuat 2 Tsukishiro. Dan kau, membuat 1 saja. Berhubung kau belum terlalu cepat dalam menggunakannya, maka aku akan mengincar Abarai Renji dan Kuchiki Byakuya," jelas Sode no Shirayuki.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengincar Ichigo."

Lalu, mereka berdua menggunakan shunpo untuk pergi menyiapkan serangan mereka.

"Apa rencana mereka akan berhasil," pikir Toushiro.

"Kuharap mereka berhasil," ujar Nanao.

"Tenang saja. Kuchiki pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin itu," ujar Ukitake.

*****

Pertarungan antara Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya masih berlanjut. Tanpa mereka sadari, tiba-tiba semua serangan berskala besar datang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!!"

Serangan tersebut menyebabkan mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak dari pertarungan 'sepele' mereka lalu mencari asal dari serangan tersebut. Namun, yang mereka cari tidaklah ada di mana-mana.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!!" Sebuah menara es muncul dan berhasil mengurung Ichigo di dalamnya.

"Rukia!!?" Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya terkejut ketika mereka siapa pelaku yang menyerang Ichigo.

"Oy Rukia. Apa maksud semua ini?!" tanya Ichigo. Walau dia terkurung, namun Rukia tidak membekukannya. Hanya mengurungnya agar tidak dapat kabur.

"Gomen ne, Ichigo. Tapi, ini kulakukan demi menghentikan pertarungan bodoh yang kalian lakukan," jelas Rukia.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu, Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Jangan membuatku untuk mengulangi perkataanku lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo," tiba-tiba gaya bicara Rukia seperti terpengaruh cara bicara Byakuya.

Renji dan Byakuya yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Rukia, tidak menyadari Sode no Shirayuki yang sedang bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!!"

Tiba-tiba serangan yang mirip dengan yang menyerang Ichigo mengenai Renji dan Byakuya sekaligus.

"Renji!! Byakuya!!" teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Rukia yang hanya melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Ichigo lalu merasa aneh.

Kalau Rukia ada di sini sejak tadi, lalu siapa yang menyerang Renji dan Byakuya? Apalagi muncul dua Tsukishiro sekaligus!? Batin Ichigo. Jangan-jangan.....

Tiba-tiba, Sode no Shirayuki muncul di tengah-tengah keributan tersebut. Rukia lalu pergi menghampirinya.

"Kita berhasil, Sode no Shirayuki!!" girang Rukia.

"Iya. Jika tanpamu, pasti kita tidak akan berhasil. Lalu, selanjutnya kita apakan mereka?" tanya Sode no Shirayuki.

"Aku ada ide yang bisa dibilang sedikit gila."

"Ide apa itu?" tanya Sode no Shirayuki penasaran dengan ide tuannya.

"Begini......"

Rukia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sode no Shirayuki. Raut wajah Sode no Shirayuki tiba-tiba menjadi seperti terkejut.

"Apa menurutmu akan berhasil?"

"Ya, aku bisa jamin. Makanya, sekarang tolong kau panggilkan mereka, ya," jawab Rukia sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah," Sode no Shirayuki lalu ber-shunpo entah ke mana.

"Hey, Rukia. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan! Cepat lepaskan kami," bentak Renji lalu berusaha menghancurkan tembok es yang menahannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

"APA??!!"

"Sayang sekali. Tsukishiro milikku dan Sode no Shirayuki kali ini agak sedikit spesial. Bisa menahan serangan dari pengguna Bankai sekalipun dan ......." Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

".....dan akan sulit meleleh selain kehendak dari aku atau Sode no Shirayuki. Bahkan, jika aku atau Sode no Shirayuki ingin balok-balok es tersebut hancur hingga berkeping-keping, maka........" lagi-lagi Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

GLUP!!

Ichigo dan Renji hanya menelan ludah mereka, takut untuk mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Rukia.

".....maka benda apapun yang ada di dalamnya akan hancur berkeping-keping pula. TANPA TERSISA SEDIKIT PUN!!," lalu Rukia memberikan Ichigo dan Renji deathglare yang dapat membunuh mereka sebelum mereka dapat berpikir panjang.

Mendengar penjelasan dari kekuatan Rukia tersebut, para shinigami lainnya menatap Rukia dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apa itu benar? Aku tak menyangka jika Kuchiki bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," ucap Matsumoto.

"Bersyukurlah kau, Matsumoto. Jika itu memang benar dan kau yang terkurung di situ, aku pasti akan segera mencari fukutaichou baru," ucap Toushiro enteng sambil tertawa kecil.

Gawat nih. Jika seluruh taichou dan fukutaichou tahu tentang kemampuan sebenarnya Rukia, bisa-bisa Rukia diangkat menjadi fukutaichou oleh Ukitake, batin Byakuya.

Memang, Rukia tidak pernah mendapatkan posisi di divisinya karena pengaruh dari Byakuya sebagai taichou. Byakuya melakukan semua itu agar dia dapat melindungi Rukia dari misi-misi berbahaya.

Daripada itu, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki? Pikir Byakuya.

*****

Sode no Shirayuki lalu tiba di sebuah tempat di mana para roh zanpakutou lainnya sedang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang dianggap mereka cukup menarik.

"Ah, ada Sode no Shirayuki. Apa kau ingin mencari tahu keadaan mereka bertiga?" tanya Suzumebachi.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Sode no Shirayuki to the point.

"Itu di sana," kata Suzumebachi sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Sode no Shirayuki lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Suzumebachi. Dan memang benar, mereka bertiga masih bertarung.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain ini," Sode no Shirayuki lalu mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!!" Serangan tersebut langsung mengarah ke arah Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru. Mereka bertiga lalu melihat ke arah penyerang mereka.

"Sode no Shirayuki?! Kenapa kau menyerang kami?" tanya Zangetsu.

"Sebaiknya kalian berhenti dulu dan ikuti aku. Kalau tidak, nyawa tuan kalian dalam bahaya besar," ujar Sode no Shirayuki sambil membuat wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Senbonzakura.

"Pokoknya ikut saja aku. Ini sangat darurat," katanya sambil menghilang dengan shunpo. Mereka pun lalu mengikuti Sode no Shirayuki. Para roh zanpakutou lainnya pun ikut menyusul Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru.

"Hmm, sepertinya misi berhasil, Kuchiki Rukia," gumam Sode no Shirayuki dalam hatinya.

*****

Sode no Shirayuki dan para roh zanpakutou lainnya akhirnya sampai ke tempat di mana Rukia 'memenjarakan' Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya.

Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mengatakan peraturan mainnya," ujar Rukia.

"Peraturan maninnya?" tanya mereka semua bingung.

"Kalian mau menghentikan pertarungan konyol kalian ini atau tidak?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru dengan zanpakutonya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga ada yang mau menyerah atau mati!!" ucap Senbonzakura tegas.

"Hehe, kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap melihat tuanmu mati di tangan kami," ujar Rukia dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Rukia mengangkat pedangnya secara horizontal dan mengarahkannya ke balok es yang mengurung Byakuya. Ichigo yang kelihatannya mengetahui gerakan tersebut langsung berteriak.

"Hey, Rukia. Hentikan!!"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sode no Shirayuki?" tanya Senbonzakura.

"Jika seorang shinigami mati, maka roh zanpakutounya pun akan ikut mati. Dan jika Kuchiki Byakuya mati, menurutmu apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan-jangan??!! H-hentikan, Kuchiki Rukia!!!" seru Senbonzakura.

Dan hampir saja Rukia menghancurkan balok es yang menahan Byakuya. Melihat itu, Senbonzakura merasa lega karena tuannya tidak jadi di 'eksekusi' oleh Rukia.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Zangetsu?" kali ini Rukia mengarahkan zanpakutounya pada Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti. Asal kau tidak membunuh Ichigo."

"Kalau aku bagaimana? Tuanku kan tidak dalam bahaya?" ujar Hyourinmaru.

Semuanya pun langsung hening. Yang terkurung selain Ichigo dan Byakuya adalah Renji. Dan, Zabimaru tidak ikut dalam pertengkaran 'anak kecil' tersebut.

Memikirkan hal itu, Renji langsung menyeringai tanda kemenangan. Hehe, kalau begitu aku aman, batinnya dalam hati.

"Hmm, bukan berarti kau aman, Renji, Hyourinmaru," ucap Rukia dengan dingin.

Rukia lalu memandang ke arah Zabimaru dan berkata.

"Jika kalian tidak mau Renji mati, aku ingin kalian untuk menahan Hitsugaya-taichou," perintah Rukia.

"Heh, itu hal mudah," jawab Snakey.

"Baik baik, asal kau tidak membunuh tuan bodoh kami, itu sudah cukup," tambah Chimpette.

Mereka berdua pun lalu muncul di belakang Toushiro dan menahannya. Rukia lalu mendatangi Toushiro dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangaku, Hitsugaya-taichou. Tapi, ini kulakukan agar mereka berhenti bertarung." Sesudah berkata demikian, Rukia sedikit membungkuk lalu ber-shunpo ke arah Hyourinmaru.

"Nah, sekarang semuanya fair kan?"

Seluruh shinigami bahkan para roh zanpakutou sangat terkejut dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh Rukia. Tidak disangka ternyata Rukia memiliki cara licik seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian masih mau melanjutkan pertarungan konyol ini atau mati di tangan orang yang.....yang....." lagi-lagi Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Hihihi, ayo katakan, Kuchiki. Aku jamin mereka pasti terkejut setengah mati, gumam Matsumoto.

".....yang.....yang....kalian perebutkan," setelah berkata demikian, wajah Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki langsung memerah.

Wajah Ichigo, Zangetsu, Renji, Byakuya, Senbonzakura, dan Hyourinmaru pun ikut memerah. Jika mereka pikir dengan baik-baik, pertarungan mereka ini seperti perebutan hati Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki.

Para shinigami lainnya hanya menghela nafas panjang. Mereka ngak menyangka kalau mereka tidak sadar kalau pertarungan mereka selama ini adalah untuk memperebutkan hati seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, kami menyerah," ujar mereka semua bersamaan.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku terima permintaan maaf kalian," lalu Rukia dan Sode no Shirayuki membebaskan Ichigo, Renji, dan Byakuya dari penjara es tersebut.

Mereka semua pun lalu saling berjabat tangan tanda permintaan maaf. Walau sebenarnya yang paling kesal adalah Byakuya dan Senbonzakura. Sebab mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat melakukan pertarungan tersebut.

*****

Beberapa saat kemudian.....

Setelah pertarungan tersebut, mereka menuju ke Divisi 4 untuk mengobati luka yang mereka dapatkan dari pertarungan mereka.

Setelah itu, Divisi 6 mengadakan pesta atas selesainya pertarungan tersebut. Para roh zanpakutou pun ikut hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, Ichigo terlihat berduaan dengan Rukia.

Rukia lalu mendatangi Byakuya yang tidak ikut bersenang-senang dalam pesta tersebut.

"Ano...Nii-sama...."

"Kau ingin menanyakan padaku apakah kau boleh bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, kan?" jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

"Ha-hai....Lalu, apakah Nii-sama mengijinkan?" tanya Rukia gugup.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ichigo datang menghampiri Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Jadi bagaiman, Byakuya. Apa kau mengijinkan kami?"

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkan kalian," jawab Byakuya.

"Eh benarkah?" tanya Rukia yang masih belum percaya.

"Aku mengijinkan kalian bersama dengan satu syarat. Kurosaki Ichigo, jika kau membuat Rukia terluka atau sedih, aku tidak akan segan-segan menemuimu bersama Senbonzakura," ancam Byakuya.

Mendengar hal itu, Rukia menjadi sangat senang. Apalagi, Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, Matsumoto muncul dari belakang Ichigo dan Rukia dan berteriak hingga dapat membuat gendang telinga pecah.

"Sebagai perayaan atas jadinya Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, ayo kita bersulang!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

Pesta pun menjadi semakin meriah. Para shinigami lain ada yang berpesta, ada juga yang memberikan selamat pada kedua pasangan baru tersebut.

Byakuya lalu menatap ke arah langit yang di penuhi dengan bintang-bintang. Mungkin, inilah keinginan yang sebenarnya dari Rukia, iya kan, Hisana.

Tersunging senyum tipis pada wajah Byakuya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuchiki Byakuya bisa tersenyum senang melihat adik iparnya itu bisa bahagia dengan seseorang. Walau orang tersebut adalah bocah yang pernah mengalahkannya dulu.

*****

**Author**: Huff….akhirnya selesai juga. Ngak nyangka bisa bikin sampai sepanjang ini. Aku ngetik ini berbarengan lagi cari tugas di inet. Jadi, sambil ngetik, nyari tugas. Sesuai permintaan banyak reviewers, maka jadilah chapter 2 ini. Now, it's time to reply the review…..^^

**beby-chan**: thanks ya udah dibilang keren. Ini udah ada lanjutannya.

**ichakuchikichi**: hehe, emang parah banget.

**Qie kurosaki**: emang Matsu tukang penyebar kekacauan. 'DHUARR' itu bukan suara kembang api. Tapi, ledakan karena pertarungan mereka.

**Ruki_ya**: Iya. Tuan ama zanpakutou sama aja.

**Ruise**: Ini udah ada terusannya.

**Ni-chan d'**: IchiRuki emang so sweet. Ni udah dibikin lanjutannya.

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23**: IchiRuki emang harus ada kissunya biar menarik. Nih lanjutannya.

**The Great Kon-sama**: mirip ya? Gomen kalau terlihat sangat mirip. Pas aku coba baca, eh emang mirip.

**BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki**: hehe, emang seru kalau ada yang jadi rebutan Rukia 'kan?

**Neliel Yoruichi Grimmschavnk**: thanks udah dibilang keren. Kamu pasti bisa kalau mencoba kok. Ayo, tetap semangat.

**Rava Sanwawa**: emang lagi pengen bikin fic kocak nih. Bi ada lanjutannya supaya ngak gantung.

**IchiRuki-ZanShira**: Senbon ama Zangetsu emang ngak kalah untuk memperebutin Shirayuki. Hyourin ngak direbutin ama Haineko dan Tobiume. Cuman, Hainekonya aja yang kayak gitu.

**rabichan kawaii na**: thanks banget udah dibilang bagus. Ini udah kulanjutin.

**Cursed Crystal**: ini udah dibikin lanjutannya.

**kazuazul**: thanks banget udah dibilang menarik. Endingnya emang gantung. Udah tahukan hasilnya. Hehe, aku ngak pintar-pintar amat kok. Tapi, thanks ya.

**Author**: hontou ni arigatou buat review-nya. Aku ngak nyangka fic ini bakalan dapat banyak review. Akhir kata, don't forget to review this fic^^


End file.
